


Baby

by bili_bili



Category: ATEEZ, Stray Kids
Genre: Bullying, Developing Relationships, M/M, Mpreg, collage AU, more tags will be added as story progresses, parent!wooyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bili_bili/pseuds/bili_bili
Summary: I cannot get on this account very much as it is blocked on my home wifi, if you would like regular updates, please go check it out on my Wattpad @bili_biliWoosan.
Relationships: Woosan - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> haha, this is probably such a bad story, I wrote this mainly while not sleeping. Hope it's not to sucky.

_ I knew I shouldn’t have gone to that party. Especially at the beginning of Freshman year…  _ Wooyoung thought, staring down at the pregnancy test in his hands,  _ This is the third test I’ve taken, no denying it now...  _ he was shaken out of his thoughts when his roommate, Yeosang, yelled across the apartment, “Wooyoung! Hurry up! We’re gonna be late to class! Again!”

Wooyoung sighed, and yelled, “Okay! I’m coming!” then walked from the bathroom into the living room where Yeosang waited impatiently to head to class, “I’m blaming this on you.” Wooyoung said tossing the test onto the table in front of Yeosang and turned around to get ready for school, until a sudden bout of nausea hit him, and had him racing back to the bathroom.

Once he was back in the living room, finally ready, Yeosang asked him, “How is this my fault?”

“You practically dragged me to that party.” Wooyoung responded.

“But I didn’t make you get drunk out of your mind and disappear with someone.”

“But you could’ve stopped me!”

“I tried, bitch you were so far gone you seemed like such a different person, and wouldn’t even listen to anything I tried to tell you.”

“I’m sorry then, cause I don’t remember anything about that night, so I don’t even know who the father is.”

“I kinda remember, but not at the moment, it was over two months ago, but I’ll try and help you find him though.”

“Thanks, now let’s get to school.”

~~ (A year and a half later)

“Have you seen him dance?” San said, “He looks like a fucking  _ god _ .”

“Yeah, but did you know he has a kid?” Mingi asked, “That means he’s probably taken, or at least was-”

He was shut up by Yeosang sitting down smacking him on the back of the head and smiling sweetly when he turned to glare at him, as another boy sat down slowly, “Guys, I’d like you to meet, Wooyoung, my best friend since I was seven.” he said, “Introduce yourselves.”

Mingi opened his mouth and seemed like he was about to ask something, but was cut off by Yeosang, “And no questions.”

“Fine.” Mingi huffed, “I’m Mingi.”

“Come on! Be nicer than that!”

“It’s fine Sangie, they obviously don’t want to be nice to me, or be my friends, just like everyone else at this school but you, so I’ll just go back to the dorm. I have no more classes, and I need to check on Yeonnie anyway, and I have work. I’ll see when you finish classes.” Wooyoung said quietly, grabbing his things, and walked away.

“Woo, wait let me-” Yeosang started, beginning to get up and grab his things.

“Just stay with your friends, I can manage on my own. I’m not pregnant anymore, for god’s sake, it’s been like eleven months since I had her, you don’t need to keep babying me.”

With that Wooyoung walked away, heading back to his and Yeosang’s shared dorm, leaving the rest of the table silent as they stared after him.

“That was… interesting.” Yunho said, and Yeosang turned to glare at him, “What? I had absolutely no part in him leaving, if you’re gonna glare at anyone it should be Mingi and San.”

“What did I do?” San asked, shocked, “All I was doing was gushing about how hot he is when he’s dancing!”

“Then glare at Mingi!” Jongho piped up from the other end of the table.

“I guess I was kinda rude…” Mingi said.

“Yeah, and now he thinks he doesn’t have a chance at friendship at this school other than me, all because he went to a party and made some stupid choices cause he was wasted.” Yeosang said, turning his glare to Mingi.

“Well all of us are outcasts.” Hongjoong said, contributing to the conversation for the first time.

“Yeah, well, now he doesn’t know if he fits in with the outcasts.” Yeosang sighed, and turned to stare at the floor.

~

Wooyoung sighed for the fifth time as he pulled his keys out of his bag and pushed them into the lock, opening the door, with a small smile on his face, which immediately grew wider as he saw his daughter waddling around the living room babbling nonsense.

The little girl’s whole face lit up as she saw Wooyoung standing near the door, and squealed something close to, “Mama!” as she waddled as fast as her stubby little legs would carry her, only tripping a few times, to Wooyoung who crouched down and opened his arms, picking up the small girl as she giggled cutely, and tried to wrap her mama in a hug, but she couldn’t get her arms around him.

“Let’s go get ready, mama has to go the cafe.” Wooyoung said, watching as his daughter’s babysitter, Sulji, exited the bathroom and frowned when she didn’t see Daeyeon, but smiled, relieved, when she saw Wooyoung standing holding the girl, “Thank you again, Sulji, and I only have a little bit of cash again, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, I understand, you can only do so much. And I get to take care of this cutie while you’re in class.” she said, poking Daeyeon lightly in the side, causing the little girl to squirm and squeal loudly, hurting Wooyoung’s ears, but making him smile nonetheless as he set the little girl down.

Sulji waved after Wooyoung handed her a couple bills, and walked out the door, leaving Wooyoung, who sighed softly as he turned around, to go find his daughter to get her ready to go to the cafe, one of his two jobs that he worked, along with going to school, he didn’t know how he’d manage without Yeosang, he barely had enough to get by as it is, and that’s with him only paying half the bills.

~

Yeosang hurried to pack his things as his last class ended, Wooyoung had started his shift already and Yeosang was almost late so he had to hurry, he knew the boss would be somewhat lenient, considering he knew both the boys were taking classes and needed the job desperately, even though it didn’t pay much, it was still something.

“Woah!” Yunho said, stepping up to Yeosang’s desk, “In a hurry are we?”

“I’m going to be late to work.” Yeosang responded, rising from his seat and heading toward the door, Yunho following “And I can’t let Wooyoung be the only person working the shift.”

“Why are you always so worried about him?” Mingi asked appearing beside them as they walked down the hallway.

“You try watching your best friend struggle having literally no one else to talk to, while trying to raise a child on their own, after their parents and family disowned them, while they have to work two low paying jobs just to get by, all while trying to go to school, then tell me if you wouldn’t be worried as well. Now if you don’t mind, I have to get to work, before 1) I get fired 2) Wooyoung has to greet the rush of customers on his own while trying to watch Daeyeon as well.”

Yeosang walked away, regretful he’d lashed out at his friends, but he’d been stressed, because he could see how Wooyoung was struggling and he couldn’t do more to help than he already was.

It was a couple minutes walk to the cafe, but Yeosang got there soon, and was immediately greeted by a long line of people, a stressed looking Wooyoung trying to man the register and the machines, and an excited Daeyeon waddling from behind the counter, squealing something near, “Sangie!”

He smiled immediately and stepped forward to pick up the little girl and he headed toward the staff room to get ready, as fast as possible, for his shift, he set Daeyeon down behind the counter close by Wooyoung’s bag and her toys.

When he walked back out, Daeyeon seemed to be falling asleep, and Wooyoung seemed less stressed now that he’d have a little help.

“Finally!” Wooyoung breathed, “You take the register.”

“Sorry!” Yeosang responded, stepping up to the machine, “Class ran a little late, I got here as soon as I could.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, another chapter up quick, I haven't posted this on wattpad quite yet, cause I don't have a cover yet, but it should be up soon. Enjoy the next chapter!

Wooyoung stepped out of the apartment, being sure to lock the door behind him, as he held a cup of coffee in one hand, and his keys, phone, and a little note on where to go in his other.

He shoved his phone and keys in his pocket and glanced down at the note, room 105, and started making his way toward the classroom.

He walked in and noticed his usual classmates, along with people from other classes, and as more people began to file into the classroom, he realized all the performing arts classes were combined together for some reason.

“Good morning!” one of the professors said from the front of the room, “You all are going to a group assignment, using students from all performing arts classes, and presenting a performance at the end of the semester.”

Everyone groaned, “We’ve picked your groups for you, you will have at max groups of ten, all groups have been chosen randomly. First are… and lastly, Choi San, Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong, Park Seonghwa, Choi Jongho, Jung Wooyoung, Kang Yeosang, and Jeong Yunho.”

Wooyoung sighed,  _ At least I’m in a group with Yeosang, I don’t know anyone else though, I hope they’re not too mean…  _ he thought as he stood and went to find his friend in the sea of students.

He pulled out his phone to see messages from Sulji, “Um your apartment is trashed, I can’t find Daeyeon anywhere, there’s stuff everywhere, I really hope she’s okay, I’ve already searched around a little bit, and asked people if they’d seen her, nobody has, I’m sorry I just went to the bathroom and came back out, idk what happened”

Wooyoung’s widened and he stopped walking, nearly dropping his things as he turned and raced from the room toward his dorm, not even slowing down when his lungs burned from how fast and far he was running.

He fumbled with his keys for a few seconds before quickly opening the door, to find his couch upturned his textbooks and papers thrown everywhere, he walked into the kitchen, a couple broken dishes on the floor, and some food spilled on the counters,  _ Was someone looking for something? Or were they chasing something? Or some...one, they were chasing someone… they were chasing Daeyeon! _

He hurried to Daeyeon’s small bedroom, and pushed open the door, to find her toys thrown around, her diaper bag dumped out, and her crib broken and turned over,  _ What the hell happened here? Where’s Daeyeon? _

He turned around and raced from the apartment, running into a worried Yeosang as he looked quickly around the hall, “Woah, what happened?” Yeosang asked, grasping Wooyoung’s arms, “Woo, what happened?”

“Daeyeon.” Wooyoung responded quietly, “She’s missing, I can’t find her, Sulji couldn’t find her, I don’t know where she is…”

“What happened?”

“I-I don’t know. I got a message in class from Sulji, then came back here, Daeyeon was gone.”

“Go look for her, I need to grab something from the apartment, then I’ll help you.”

“Thank you Sangie.”

Yeosang rushed down the hallway and entered the open apartment door, as Wooyoung started again down the hall, one of his neighbors down the hall, Mingyu, stopped him, “If you’re looking for your kid I saw a group of guys taking her into the elevator, I was only allerted by the shrieking.”

“T-thank you, do you know where they were going? Do you know who took her?”

Mingyu shook his head, “I couldn’t tell where they were going, but I saw Jeong Minhwa and Kang Junghyung in the group, there was about three more.”

Wooyoung inhaled sharply, and a worried look came across his face,  _ I-if they took her, I have to find her soon. Who knows what they’re gonna do to her… they hate me, and they know she’s what I hold closest to my heart. _

“Can find some people to help me find her? They hate me, and I don’t know what they’re going to do, they’ve threatened to take her from me, they’ve threatened to kill her before.”

Mingyu’s eyes widened, “I’ll do as much as I can.” he said quickly.

~

“Sangie where are you? And Wooyoung, we’re supposed to meet to go over the project.” a couple messages from Hongjoong popped up on Yeosang’s phone.

He sighed as he continued wandering campus, searching for Minhwa and his ass hole friends, after receiving a message that they were the ones responsible for their trashed dorm and Daeyeon going missing.

He passed the cafe they were supposed to meet at, spotting Hongjoong and the others sitting at a table he made short eye contact with San, who saw his worried gaze and immediately headed out to see what was bothering him.

“Sangie? What happened?” San asked, walking up to Yeosang, who kept glancing around worriedly.

“Minhwa and his assholes stole Daeyeon and trashed my dorm.” Yeosang responded, his voice turning to a growl as he spotted Minhwa with his friends laughing exiting the school gym.

His face contorted in anger as he rushed up to them, “Where is she?” he growled getting up in Minhwa’s face.

“Where’s who?” Minhwa laughed, “Wooyoung’s kid? Oh, she’s being taken care of.”

San rushed up behind Yeosang, followed closely by Hongjoong and Seonghwa, just as Yeosang threw a hard punch at Minhwa’s face, “Tell me where she is!” he growled, picking him up by his collar.

“In the locker rooms, you won’t get there in time anyway.”

Yeosang threw him to the ground and sprinted off, pulling out him phone, messaging Wooyoung, “get to the gym, and quick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self promotion, again, go check me out on Wattpad under the same user. Also, don't forget to check out my two best friends @MiraLovez (on both Wattpad and here) and @AproachingFate (both Wattpad and here).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a two day school week, so I won't be able to post updates until next monday, after today and tomorrow, so I'm sorry if any of my works get left off at a cliffhanger, Imma try my best tp update as much as I can before I go on break.  
> Anygay, enjoy the next chapter!

Wooyoung let out a relieved sigh and a few tears ran down his face as he rushed up to Daeyeon, who was crying hysterically and squirming, trying to avoid the two boys surrounding her,  _ I’m just glad I found her before they did anything.  _

“Get away from her.” Wooyoung growled, come to stand behind them.

One of them turned around and snorted, “Like you can do anything.”

Wooyoung threw a punch at the guy’s stomach, “I said, get away from her!”

“Junghyung, leave the kid be.”

The Junghyung didn’t move, and Yeosang stepped forward to be beside Wooyoung, and harshly kicked Junghyung in the side, causing said person to clutch his side as he inhaled sharply, giving Wooyoung the chance to grab Daeyeon.

As soon as she was in his arms again, he sighed relieved, and held her close, slowly rocking her as he rubbed her back, softly humming a tune,  _ I’m so relieved she’s okay. _

“Now leave.” Yeosang growled as Junghyung stepped toward Wooyoung, supposedly to take Daeyeon from him again.

“Fine.” Junghyung said, “Come on Chyohyun.” with that they left, and Yeosang was immediately at Wooyoung’s side making sure both he and Daeyeon were okay.

Daeyeon rubbed her eyes and pouted, mumbling something close to “Sangie” then reached out to Yeosang, who smiled softly and took the little girl in his arms.

“What was that about?” Hongjoong asked, walking up to them, “I’ve never seen you so angry, or worried before in my life!”

“They took Daeyeon.” Yeosang responded shortly, about to say more but Daeyeon shoved her hands in his face, almost shoving both her hands up his mouth.

“Mama.” Daeyeon mumbled, pulling her hands back to her sides as a small smile spread across her face while she leaned her head back to look at Wooyoung, who chuckled softly before grabbing the little girl and holding her close.

“What were they doing?” Seonghwa asked, “What was Minhwa saying about ‘being too late anyway’?”

Yeosang and Wooyoung made eye contact, and Wooyoung crouched down to grab his phone, “I’m going back to the dorm, it’s past Daeyeon’s bedtime, and I need to start cleaning.” he said, standing back up as Daeyeon yawned cutely and snuggled closer to Wooyoung, as if to emphasize his point.

“Okay, I’ll be there as soon as I can, you're not cleaning the entire apartment on your own.” Yeosang said as Wooyoung started walking away.

“Thanks!” Wooyoung called over his shoulder before disappearing from the gym.

~

By the time Wooyoung reached his apartment, Daeyeon was sleeping soundly in his arms and he sighed happily as opened the door to find a couple of Yeosang’s friends from lunch cleaning up the apartment.

He stared at them for a little bit before making his way to Daeyeon’s room, where he found more or Yeosang’s friends finishing straightening out her room and toys.

“Oh hey Wooyoung.” one of them said, “She’s okay, isn’t she?”

“Y-yeah, she’s okay.” Wooyoung said softly, smiling down at the little girl in his arms.

“I’m San by the way.”

“Nice to meet you San.” Wooyoung said as he stepped past San to place Daeyeon down softly in her bed.

Daeyeon whined and opened her eyes as she pouted up at Wooyoung, then she mumbled, “Mama.” while pouting, then started making noises that were probably supposed to sound like singing.

Wooyoung chuckled softly as he knelt down beside Daeyeon’s bed and began singing softly to a tune San had never heard before, soon Daeyeon was again fast asleep, but Wooyoung continued singing for a few more minutes.

“Wow.” San breathed, and Wooyoung whipped his head around, he’d honestly forgot that the other was there, “Your voice is amazing.”

“Oh, thank you.” Wooyoung whispered, standing up and starting out of Daeyeon’s room, “And you really think I’m that good at dancing?”

San cheeks became dusted with a light pink hue, “O-oh, you heard that?” he asked, chuckling nervously.

“Yeah, it’s fine if you don’t answer.” 

“You almost done?” another of Yeosang’s friends asked appearing the doorway, “We were gonna get started on the kitchen.”

“Y-yeah, I’m finished.” San replied, stepping out of the room, Wooyoung starting to follow, but he was stopped by the other boy standing in the doorway.

“We’re not letting you clean your apartment, as an apology for what happened at lunch.” he said, “I’m Yunho, by the way.”

Wooyoung paused, dumbfounded, “O-oh, okay, nice to meet you Yunho.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think self promotion is becmeing a thing for me, go check me out on Wattpad under the same user. Also, go support my two best friends @MiraLovez and @ApraochingFate on both here and Wattpad, go send them and their stories love, the really deserve it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the last update until monday, I'll probably have at least a few updates ready by then and I'll post what I have.

Wooyoung opened his eyes and glanced at the time on his phone,  _ 10:30  _ it read, and he jumped up,  _ Wait, when did I fall asleep?  _ He thought starting toward the door, _ Did I not wake up at all last night?  _ He started down the hallway,  _ Did Daeyeon need something and I didn’t know?  _

He slowly pushed open the door to Daeyeon’s room and saw, was it San asleep on the floor next to the bed and Daeyeon calmly asleep in her bed,  _ Did he stay here last night?  _

Wooyoung walking to the kitchen to grab something to eat, and found one of Yeosang’s friends sitting in the kitchen, obviously waiting for someone to wake up, and when he spotted Wooyoung, he immediately stood up and began cooking.

“How’s your morning been?” he asked.

“It’s been good.” Wooyoung said distractedly, “Just, different.”

“Yeosang told us you don’t have class or work today, so we decided, we’d let you sleep in and take care of everything for you, kinda as an apology for lunch yesterday.”

“I think his name was Yunho said that last night, when he told um, San, to go help in the kitchen. What’s your name?” Wooyoung asked, turning toward the other male in his kitchen.

“Seonghwa.” he responded, placing a small plate in front of Wooyoung,  _ I don’t know what this is, but it smells  _ amazing _! _

“Thank you.” Wooyoung mumbled, starting to eat.

“Oh, he’s up.” Yeosang said, walking in followed by yet another of his friends, “How did you sleep?”

Wooyoung opened his mouth to answer, but Daeyeon wadled as fast as she could out of her room, shrieking excitedly as San followed after her, still half asleep, and jumped when she loudly squealed something close to, “Mama!” and, “Sangie!” as she spotted Wooyoung and Yeosang in the room.

Wooyoung smiled immediately and stood up from his seat to go pick up the energetic little girl who giggled loudly and snuggled her cheek onto Wooyoung’s as she smiled widely, then tried to turn around to look at Yeosang while saying something like, “Sangie.” and reaching one of her hands toward him.

Yeosang took the little girl and held her similar to how Wooyoung was, and she snuggled her cheek against his as well, her way of saying, “Good morning.” she giggled as Yeosang put her down and she waddled back to San and hugged his leg.

San stared down at her as she looked up at him and pouted, hugging his leg tighter, “She wants you to pick her up.” Yeosang said, and San nodded once, then bent down and picked up the, now smiling, girl, who snuggled her cheek against his, mumbling something along the lines of, “Dada.”

A shocked look came across San’s face hearing the one simple word come out of the little girl’s mouth, Wooyoung walked over, “What is it? Is something wrong?”

San shook his head, “She just called me dada.” he said and Wooyoung looked at him skeptically.

Daeyeon looked between Wooyoung and San, “Mama! Dada!” she said loudly, cuddling closer to San, shocking everyone in the room.

~

Wooyoung sat staring at Daeyeon as she waddled around the park with San following and playing with her, “Yeosang?” he asked tapping his friend on the shoulder, “You okay? You keep spacing out, like you do when you’re stressed.”

“I’m fine.” Yeosang said, not sounding like he really was okay, but Wooyoung didn’t push it further.

After a few more minutes, Daeyeon came up to Wooyoung and grabbed his hand, pulling lightly, trying to get him to stand up, and he did, smiling smally as the little led him back to where San was sitting on the playground, then waddled off back to Yeosang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, self promotion, go check out my wattpad under the same user, and support my two best friends @MiraLovez and @AproachingFate on both here and wattpad, they deserve all the love and support you can give them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapters a little short, but I didn't have as much time to write over the break as I thought I would.

Wooyoung sat down on the couch while Yeosang was in the kitchen, and San was laying a very exhausted Daeyeon down for her nap, which, surprisingly, she accepted very quickly and was soon falling asleep,  _ Maybe I need to take her out more, she really seemed to like it, and she goes down for her nap quickly. _

Within a few minutes, Yeosang was seated on the couch next to Wooyoung, and seemed to be half asleep, “Sangie? Sangie?” Wooyoung asked poking the other on the shoulder, and he finally looked over at him, “You’re spacing out again, you only do that when you’re really anxious, or stressed, so there’s obviously something happening, what’s going on?”

“It’s nothing…” Yeosang said trailing off.

“It’s not nothing, but you don’t want to talk about it, so I won’t push it.”

Yeosang smiled softly at him and turned away as San walked back into the room, “She is officially asleep.” he said, sitting down, “She is quite the handful.”

Wooyoung nodded fondly, “She is, and she reminds me so much of myself, but I don’t want her to turn out like me.”

“What do you mean? I’ve only known you for about a day, but I can already tell how kind and loving you are, especially to those closest to you.”

Wooyoung opened his mouth to respond, but got interrupted when Yeosang suddenly stood, “I have to go.” he said, then rushed from the apartment.

“That was weird, I wonder what’s going on, he’s acting really weird.” San said, standing up, supposedly to follow Yeosang, “I’m gonna go see if I can help him.”

“Okay, please let me know if it’s anything major, I-I want to be able to help my best friend.” Wooyoung responded as San headed toward the door.

~

Yeosang quietly limped back into the apartment, his face bruising and distorted in pain, and made his way toward his room, but was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder, “Why are you home so late? Did something happen?”

Yeosang said nothing, but didn’t turn around either,  _ Please, just leave me alone, I need to be by myself right now, I’m sorry Wooyoung. _

“Sangie…” Wooyoung started, turning the other around, but stopped when he saw the forming bruises on his face, “What happened to your face?”

Yeosang sighed lighty, but said nothing, “Yeosang, please tell me.” Wooyoung said softly.

“Don’t worry about it.” Yeosang said, shaking off Wooyoung’s hand and making his way down the hall to his bedroom.

Wooyoung watched him go, not wanting to push it more, so he turned around with a sigh, and walked into Daeyeon’s room to check on the little girl, and smiled softly when he saw her sleeping peacefully snuggled with her blanket.

“Can you stay like this forever?” he whispered, sitting on the floor near the bed, “Innocent and oblivious to the world’s problems? Where your biggest concern is making sure Mama and Sangie are safe and happy?”

He sighed, “I just don’t want you getting hurt like everyone else.”

Soon after San walked back in, “Where’s Yeosang?” he asked quietly.

“In his room.” Wooyoung responded, standing up, “He wouldn’t talk to me, but he was obviously injured.”

“I found him walking back here, it looked like he’d been beat up.”

“I just hope he’s okay, I can’t lose my best friend.”

~

The next morning, Wooyoung had classes, so he couldn’t stay to check on Yeosang, but he knew Daeyeon cheer him up, at least a little.

When Wooyoung walked back into the apartment around one o’clock, he found Yeosang sitting on the couch, smiling softly as Daeyeon waddled around the room, babbling nonsense.

Wooyoung set his bags down and made his way to the couch where he sat next to Yeosang, who turned toward his and gave him a forced smile, then turned back to staring at the wall.

Daeyeon turned back toward Yeosang and spotted Wooyoung seated next to him and shrieked happily and waddling quickly up to him, reaching out saying “Mama.”

Wooyoung smiled and picked up the smiling little girl, who giggled cutely and hugged him as best she could.

“How were your classes?” Yeosang asked, finally turning his attention away from the wall.

“Long, boring, and mostly useless.” Wooyoung responded, lowering his arms so Daeyeon could rest comfortably in his lap.

“That’s typical classes though.”

At that moment, Yeonsag’s phone rang, he looked at the called ID and his mood immediately turned dark as he stood and walked from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have another chapter up tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, I'm sorry, I just don't know how long ao3 is gonna be unblocked, so im trying to get as much as I can done.

A couple weeks passed, and all the boys grew closer, Wooyoung opening up a little to the others, but now it seemed Yeosang was the one closed off.

Since the night he came back to the dorms, his face bruising and slightly limping, he’d seemed to ignore the others and spend more time alone, sometimes, not even Daeyeon could make him smile.

Wooyoung sat down at the table with the others, “What happened to Yeosang, he’s acting really closed off with me.”

“Same with the rest of us.” Yunho responded from across the table.

“I really hope he’s okay.” Seonghwa said, setting down his phone.

“We all do.” Mingi said in response.

~

“Where you going pretty boy?” Chyohyun said from behind Yeosang, and he froze,  _ I was hoping I could go at least a day without running into him. _

“I asked you a question, you should answer.” Chyohyung said.

Yeosang was still silent and Chyohyung scoffed, “Whatever it doesn't matter, you deserve to be punished anyway.”

Yeosang took in a sharp breath as Chyohyun stepped closer and harshly grabbed his arm, starting to drag him away toward the dorms.

“Get off me.” Yeosang growled, fighting against the other male’s grasp.

Chyohyun didn’t let go, but tightened his grip and pulled Yeosang through the back door and toward the service elevator.

“I said, get  _ off  _ me.” Yeosang growled again, fighting more against the other male’s grasp, to no avail.

Chyohyun again tightened his grasp and growled as he shoved Yeosang into the elevator and stepped in behind him, “You know what you’re gonna get now pretty boy.”

Yeosang stared down at the floor with fear in his eyes, “Now get up.” Chyohyun said, roughly grabbing his shoulder and pulling him up off the floor.

“Now you’re gonna do everything I tell you, or you’ll just make it worse. Understand?”

Yeosang didn’t move, and didn’t say anything, “I said do you understand pretty boy?”

Yeosang flinched at Chyohyun’s tone a volume then nodded slowly, “Good.”

~

Wooyoung walked into the apartment and looked around, it was silent  _ Daeyeon must be down for her nap still.  _ He thought, setting his bag down and walking to the little girl’s room, and smiled when he saw Sulji asleep half on the Daeyeon’s bed while Daeyeon was cuddled up close to her and sleeping soundly.

He backed from the room and went to sit down on the couch but paused when the door opened and he turned toward it to find Yeosang standing in front of the door, looking like he’d been crying, and a disgusted look plastered on his face.

Wooyoung’s eyes widened and he rushed up to the other, “What happened? Are you okay?”

Yeosang shook his head, “I-I don’t want to talk about.” he said quietly, stepping past Wooyoung toward his room, but collapsed on the floor behind him.

Wooyoung helped him to stand and helped him over to the couch, where he promptly broke down into tears, Wooyoung sitting with his arms around him to try his best to comfort him.

“Yeosang, I know you don’t want to talk about it, but please, I need to know what happened.” Wooyoung said softly, petting Yeosang’s hair as he continued to sob.

Yeosang let out a shaky breath and clung tighter to Wooyoung as a knock sounded at their door, “I have to go get that.” he said and Yeosang let go and he stood up to answer the door, finding Hongjoong and Seonghwa standing in the hallway,  _ Oh yeah, I forgot I told them they could come over. _

“I’m sorry guys, now isn’t really a good ti-” Wooyoung started but was cut off when Seonghwa pushed past him and headed over to Yeosang, Hongjoong following close behind.

“What happened?” Seonghwa asked, taking Yeosang’s hand.

“Who did this?” Hongjoong questioned, gesturing to the forming bruises on Yeosang’s neck.

“Chyohyun.” Yeosang whispered, curling into a ball on the couch, hugging his knees to his chest.

“I  _ swear  _ I will find that asshole and kill him.” Seonghwa growled, standing and starting toward the door, but he was stopped by Wooyoung.

“That’s not gonna help anything, hyung.” Wooyoung said, a hand on Seonghwa’s shoulder.

“You’re right, I guess.” Seonghwa sighed, “I just thought that son of a bitch was done with his games.”

“This has happened before?” Hongjoong asked.

Both Seonghwa and Wooyoung nodded, “Back in freshman year, when I couldn’t do anything to help him, because of Daeyeon.” Wooyoung responded.

“Let’s just hope it doesn’t get worse than it already is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Yeosang.... what happened will be out in further chapters, I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter, hopefully this makes sense.

“What evidence do you have against my son?” Mr. Hwang, the principal asked when Wooyoung and Seonghwa asked him to expel Chyohyun, “How can you prove he did this?”

“Yeosang said-” Seonghwa started, but was cut off by the principal.

“It’s not enough for someone to just  _ say _ come back to me when you have  _ actual  _ evidence against Chyohyun.”

Wooyoung sighed exasperatedly as he stood, “Whatever.” he grumbled as he walked out, Seonghwa looking after him, then turned to glare at Mr. Hwang, and followed Wooyoung from the room.

He glanced around and saw Wooyoung leaving the office and hurried after him, “Don’t worry Woo, we’ll find some way to prove it.”

“I hope we find it soon.” Wooyoung said, glancing around and stopping abruptly staring down the alleyway between buildings.

“What is it?” Seonghwa asked worried, Wooyoung only pointed, Seonghwa looked over and saw Yeosang laying on the ground, seemingly unconscious as he continued to get punches thrown at him from none other than, Hwang Chyohyun.

Seonghwa started toward them with an angry face, and as soon as he reached them, he threw a hard punch at Chyohyun’s face while Wooyoung tried to get Yeosang up.

“You’re gonna pay for that.” Chyohyun growled, aiming a punch at Seonghwa’s face, but was stopped by a hand holding his arm back.

Seonghwa and Wooyoung looked up to see Hyunjin, Chyohyun’s older brother standing with a face of annoyance and anger, “Get out of here, Chyohyun.” he said, shoving him backwards.

“Fine.” he mumbled, turning and walking away, Hyunjin turned toward the three boys.

“Thank you.” Wooyoung said, standing up.

“It’s no problem, my brother’s always an ass anyway.” Hyunjin responded, “You need any help?” 

“Yes, please.” Wooyoung said, “I won’t be able to lift him myself.”

“I won’t either.” Seonghwa agreed, and Hyunjin stepped forward and bent down, picking up Yeosang.

“Lead the way.” he said, and followed Wooyoung and Seonghwa back to the dorm.

As soon as Wooyoung opened the door, Daeyeon was outside and clinging on Wooyoung, looking like she’d been crying, and still had a small pout on her lips, “Aw, what’s wrong baby?” he asked worriedly.

“Mama.” was all Daeyeon whispered as Hyunjin carried Yeosang inside, Seonghwa following.

“She thought you weren’t coming back, cause you weren’t here when she woke up.” San said from the couch.

“Aw Yeonnie, I would never leave you.” Wooyoung said as Daeyeon snuggled closer to him.

~

It was a few hours before Yeosang fully came to consciousness again, and when he did he was met with eight worried faces either staring at him or around the room, “What’s happening?” he mumbled, wincing as he sat up.

“Hyunjin stayed over, after he helped us bring you back here.” Wooyoung said, handing a sleeping Daeyeon to San and stepping over toward Yeosang, “How are you feeling?”

Yeosang winced again as he swung his legs over the edge of the couch, “Never better.” he tried to stand, but failed and collapsed back onto the couch.

“Do you need anything?” Hongjoong asked, appearing behind the couch.

Yeosang shook his head and tried again to stand up, again falling back onto the couch, “Okay, maybe I need a  _ little  _ help getting to my room.”

Jongho immediately appeared and helped Yeosang off the couch and down the hallway, “Call anyone of us if you need something!” they heard before the door closed and Jonho reappeared into the living room.

“Who wants to go to the cafe on campus?” Hyunjin asked.

Everyone but San and Wooyoung said yes, so they were left at the dorms while the others went to get coffee.

“I really hope Yeosang’s okay.” San said.

“I do too.” Wooyoung responded, “I can’t lose my best friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wont have as many updates cause finals are starting soon, and I actually kinda have to pay attebtion in class, so I can at least get D's in some of my classes....


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is officially the longest chapter I've written for this book. Hope y'all enjoy, this was kinda a filler.

“It’s really too bad Wooyoung couldn’t come.” Jongho said, sitting down next to Yeosang, “He’s been talking about how he needed a break. And we need to get started on the project anyway.”

“The project isn’t due for like three months!” San countered, “We have to wait before we start.”

“Jongho has a point though, we really shouldn’t shove it off until the last minute.” Hongjoong said, “We do have to compose, choreograph, and film a song.”

“They said we could do a cover.” San reminded.

“But still, we’d have to figure out who would sing or rap what, who would dance who and film us doing it, plus recording.”

San was quiet for a second, as if thinking, “I guess you guys are right. We should start as soon as we can.”

~

Wooyoung sighed as he tried to calm Daeyeon down, she’d woken up with a fever that morning, and Sulji wasn’t able to come, so he had to stay home from the cafe today, to take care of Daeyeon.

And at this moment, she was screaming and crying, and had been for almost twenty minutes, and Wooyoung was trying his hardest to calm her down enough that he could at least get himself presentable so he could take her to the doctor, because her fever hadn’t gone down since that morning, it was 10:30 and she’d woken up, waking up both him and Yeosang, at around 5.

His phone rang from the other room but he didn’t go get it, he was busy with Daeyeon, she was still crying but was lying curled on Wooyoung bed as he ran a brush through his hair, and sighed.

He picked Daeyeon up off the bed and cradled her in his arms gently as she continued to cry, he grabbed her backpack from her room and then snatched his phone from the coffee table before rushing out the door.

_ How am I gonna pay for the doctor’s visit?  _ He thought as he hailed a cab and climbed in with Daeyeon in his lap  _ I can barely pay my bills, but she needs this. _

Wooyoung handed the driver some bills, a couple extra for him having to deal with Daeyeon’s crying, and climbed from the vehicle, rushing up to the door of the immediate care unit.

After about thirty minutes in the waiting room, which was pretty full actually, Wooyoung took Daeyeon back, and almost an hour after that, he was walking out of the office, she had finally stopped crying, and was curled in his arms, trying to sleep, turns out, she’d caught the flu.

He sighed as he decided to walk this time, and headed in the direction of the school, Daeyeon snuggled closer to him and he looked down the see her pouting sleepily.

He began rocking her carefully as he continued back to the dorm, where he knew Yeosang was most likely waiting after meeting up with the others.

_ Oh shit, Yeosang, he called while we were still at the office. I forgot to call him back, he must be really worried.  _ He thought pulling out his phone and seeing four missed calls and 27 texts from him, along with a couple calls from both Seonghwa and Hongjoong and many texts from the rest of his friends.

He immediately pressed Yeosang’s number and waited for him to pick up, he did on the third ring, “Where the hell are you?! I’ve been waiting for almost an hour for you to come home!”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you, I had to take Daeyeon to the doctor.” Wooyoung replied, his voice quiet.

Yeosang sighed, “I’m sorry for yelling at you, I was just worried. Is Daeyeon okay?”

“Yeah, she has the mild flu, which means I probably have it too.”

“At least it wasn’t anything life threatening.”

“Yeah, I’m glad about that.”

“Will you be home soon? It’s supposed to storm soon.” San’s voice came through the phone  _ He must’ve taken Yeosang’s phone again. _

“Hi San, yes we’ll be home soon, we’re walking up to the school gate right now.”

“Good, I’m coming out to meet you.”

San hung up the phone and Wooyoung sighed softly while slightly shaking his head, “He can be so cute sometimes…” he mumbled to himself as he kept walking.

He found San bouncing on the balls of his feet outside the dorm building and he smiled as he walked up to Wooyoung, “How is she doing?” he asked, glancing down at the sleeping Daeyeon in Wooyoung’s arms.

“From what I can tell she’s doing fine, she still has a fever though.” Wooyoung said, smiling sadly down at his daughter in his arms, he sighed  _ I wish I had some other way to help her other than just waiting this out, and just making sure her fever doesn’t get worse. _

“Come on, Yeosang’s waiting with some hot chocolate.” San said, grabbing Wooyoung’s bag from off his shoulder and leading him toward the dorms.

When they arrived they found Yeosang standing in the doorway, obviously waiting for them to come back to their dorm.

“Next time please tell someone.” Yeosang said to Wooyoung, “I was really worried.”

“You didn’t need to be, we’re fine.” Wooyoung responded.

“But I was, and for good reasons too! You know how people are at this school!”

“You’re right, I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“Can we go inside now?” San asked, leaning against the doorframe.

“Oh, yeah.” Yeosang responded, opening the door and walking inside, the other two following quickly.

“I need to put Daeyeon in bed, then I’ll be back.” Wooyoung said, taking the bag back from San then walking across the apartment to the little girl’s bedroom and opened the door, walking inside.

He set the bag down near the door, and stepped toward the small bed on the other side of the room and laid a sleeping Daeyeon down.

He sighed softly at her sleepy pout, and stood at her bedside to see if she would wake up, gladly she didn’t, so he walked from the room and sank down onto the couch next to San, while Yeosang came back from the kitchen, handing both of them a cup of warm hot chocolate, then walking back to go get his own.

“I can’t believe it’s already November.” Wooyoung mumbled before bringing the cup to his lips and taking a sip of the drink, “This year has gone by so fast.”

“I know, it’s crazy, I keep thinking it August for some reason.” Yeosang responded, lowering himself onto the other end of the couch.

“Am I the only one here that feels like it should be next year already?” San asked, leaning back into the couch cousins.

“I think so.” Wooyoung chuckled, but sighed sadly, “This year went by so fast for me. I mean, Daeyeon’s already a year and a half, and it feels like yesterday I was holding her in my arms when we got home from the hospital.” his face had a reminiscing look on it as he stared at the liquid in his cup, “She’s growing up.” he said sadly.

San looked at him as he continued, “Before I know it, she’s gonna start school, and start making friends.” he set his cup down on the coffee table and leaned back into the cousins and staring up at the ceiling, “Then she’ll go to highschool, have her first boyfriend or girlfriend, then she’ll be gone, out of the house, living on her own going to school, or doing whatever she wants.” he turned his head toward San and Yeosang, who were both looking at him, “Then eventually she’s gonna get married and have her own kids, and she’ll be all grown up.” he pouted slightly at the end.

San thought his pout was adorable, and might have possibly uwued a bit, “But that’s still pretty far in the future.” San offered.

“I know, and it seems so far away, but I feel like I’ll blink and she’ll be in college.” Wooyoung sighed.

“But at least you still have a while before that.”

“You just don’t get what I’m saying do you?” Wooyoung shook his head while laughing softly.

“I honestly don’t. And probably won’t until I actually experience it.”

“I mean, he is right, Wooyoung, it’s one of those things you don’t get till you experience it.” Yeosang said, “But I kinda get what you’re saying cause I’ve been here with you since before the beginning.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” San asked.

“We’ve been best friends since we were kids.” Wooyoung said, “God that feels so long ago, yet at the same time like it was just yesterday.”

“I know, it feels like this morning we were so excited to start grade school, and when we would play at the parks and cry over stupid things.” Yeosang sighed, “Oh! Or that one time, when we were in like, 6th grade or something, you decided to climb up onto one of the school buildings, and you ended up falling off and breaking your ankle.”

“Oh my god, or that one time in highschool when we snuck out to our first party, then the kids parents came home, and both of our parents were with them and we ended up being grounded for months.” Wooyoung said, smiling at his old memories.

“I wish I had a friendship like you guys do.” San said, “But no one liked me until I started college, so I don’t have any childhood friends.”

Yeosang looked at San with pitying eyes, “Now that’s just sad.”

San laughed out loud, “All that matters now is that I’m not lonely anymore, unless we’re speaking romantically.”

“I think we all are.” Wooyoung laughed before yawning, he looked at the time on his phone,  _ 9:30, we’ve been sitting here talking for over seven hours.  _

“What time is it?” San asked, looking out the window and noticing that it was dark already.

“Nine thirty.” Wooyoung responded, “And I’m really tired, so imma go get ready for bed.”

“Me too.” Yeosang said, standing up and grabbing both his and Wooyoung’s cups and walking to the kitchen.

“Is it okay if I stay here tonight?” San asked, “I can sleep on the couch.”

“Yeah, you can stay.” Yeosang called from the kitchen.

“But you’re not sleeping on the couch.” Wooyoung said.

“Then do you guys have an extra bed?”

“No.”

“Then where will I sleep.” 

Wooyoung thought for a second, “In my bed, I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“You are not sleeping on the couch either.”

“But you’re the guest, so you get the bed.”

“But-”

“Just shut up and both of you just sleep in the bed.” Yeosang said reappearing from the kitchen and coming to stand beside the two.

“But-”

“No buts. It’s 10 o’clock and we all have classes tomorrow.” Yeosang said shoving them down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to update on here until next year sadly, but I'll be on Wattpad and I'll probably update on there if you guys wanna get the next updates before I come back then go check it out on Wattpad @bili_bili and happy holidays to y'all!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at church, so I'm able to update, and actually, I just updated on Wattpad, so yay, not to for behind in my updates!

The next morning, Wooyoung woke up before San, but didn’t get out of bed, considering the older’s arms were wrapped around his waist, even though they’d fallen asleep on opposite sides of the bed.

After a few minutes, San come to consciousness, cuddling closer to Wooyoung before opening his eyes and jumping away from Wooyoung, “O-oh, I’m sorry!” he exclaimed, wringing his hands together.

Wooyoung giggled,  _ Oh my God, that’s the cutest thing I’ve ever heard…  _ San thought, not realizing he was staring, until Wooyoung mentioned it that is.

“You realize you’re staring right?” Wooyoung asked, stepping toward the door and pulling it open.

San’s cheeks flushed, “Oh, um…”

Wooyoung shook his head with a smile on his face as he stepped out the door, leaving San sitting flustered on his bed.

_ Yeosang must have left for his classes already.  _ Wooyoung thought, walking into the kitchen for a glass of water, and froze as his eyes widened when he spotted Yeosang laying on the floor with bloody wrists, and an unopened pill bottle sitting on the floor in front of him, like he’d been staring at, possibly thinking about doing... something.

Wooyoung was immediately at his side, shaking him awake, Yeosang was a light sleeper, so it was unlike him to not wake up at a shake of his shoulder, “Yeosang? Yeosang? Sangie?” Wooyoung kept repeating while shaking his shoulder, spotting another pill bottle beside Yeosang that was out of his sight before, this one mostly empty.

_ He’s gonna wake up.  _ Wooyoung realized, stopping shaking his shoulder,  _ He seemed fine last night, what happened?  _ He noticed Yeosang’s phone sitting nearby, so he picked it up, thinking it might have something on it, so he unlocked it.

He was right, there was something on his phone, messages from, “Chyohyun, Hwang Chyohyun.” he read aloud, and then began scanning through their messages, he found death threats to Yeosang, himself, Daeyeon, some of their other friends, mentions of horrible and crude things Wooyoung didn’t even want to imagine, and finally, what probably pushed Yeosang over the edge, “I’m not letting you abort, it’s mine, not your’s”

Wooyoung was close to tears, “Wha-why? Why would someone do something like that?” he asked himself aloud, feeling his tears begin to fall down his cheeks as he continued to stare at the last messages between Yeosang and Chyohyun.

“Sir, I need you to move so I get to the patient.” someone said from behind him, so he whipped his head around to find a paramedic standing there.

He nodded, standing up and walking from the kitchen to go see if Daeyeon was still asleep, but was stopped by San, “Do you know why he did it?” he asked, his voice small, as he looked at Wooyoung with a tired face.

Wooyoung nodded, “I-I think so.” he said, unlocking Yeosang’s phone and handing it to San, “I found these messages, a-and I think this is why.”

As San continued to read the messages, a disgusted look came across his face, and when he finished, he looked about ready to fight someone, “That is so fucking  _ sick _ . Who the hell does something like that?!”

Wooyoung felt a tug on his shirt sleeve, and looked down to see Daeyeon looking up at him with scared eyes, “S-Sangie?” she muttered with a pout, snuggling close to Wooyoung, as he turned around to see his best friend being carried from their dorm on a stretcher as he remained unconscious, and suddenly he felt like crying again.

“He’ll be okay baby, don’t worry.” he said in a soft voice, petting her hair, “He’ll be okay.” he said, trying to convince himself of that as well.

Soon Hongjoong and Seonghwa appeared in the dorm, both with worried faces, “What happened?” Seonghwa asked. 

“Just a message ‘come quickly’ and nothing else?” Hongjoong pressed.

Wooyoung took a deep breath, “San, take Daeyeon to the other room please?”

San nodded solemnly and gently took Daeyeon from Wooyoung’s arms, then walked back to the little girl’s bedroom.

“Yeosang-”

“What about Yeosang?” Seonghwa rushed.

“Let him finish his sentence dungus!” Hongjoong said, flicking the back of Seonghwa’s head.

Seonghwa pouted but turned to Wooyoung and let him continue, “I think he attempted-”

“Don’t even finish that sentence.” Hongjoong interrupted, “I figured that out, but why?”

Wooyoung again pulled out Yeosang’s phone and unlocked it, “I found his messages with Chyohyun-” he said, pulling up the messages.

“What about my son?” the principal, Mr. Hwang said walking in, and they all bowed respectfully.

“Yeah, what about my as- butthole of a brother?” Hyunjin asked, appearing beside his father.

“I-I have evidence now.” Wooyoung muttered, walking toward them Yeosang’s phone in his hands.

“Let me see.” Mr. Hwang said, holding out his hand for the phone.

“One moment sir.” Wooyoung said, scrolling through the messages to find the beginning of their conversations, “Here you are.” he said, setting the phone in his hand.

“Thank you.” Mr. Hwang said, beginning to read the messages, his face falling and being taken over by disgust as he continued, “I’m sorry I didn’t believe you before, it was hard for me to believe, considering I’d raised him.”

“Yeah, it’s hard for me to believe too.” Hyunjin said, “I know he’s an asshole.” he said, earning a glare from his father, “But that was low, even for him, something I never expected him to do. Though, honestly, I wouldn’t put past him to do it.”

“Now the only thing left to do is see if Yeosang makes it.” Wooyoung muttered, not meaning for anyone to hear, but Hyunjin did, and stepped toward him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“He’ll be okay, don’t worry.” Hyunjin said, rubbing his back.

~

It had been about two hours since Yeosang had been discovered, and now Wooyoung was walking with San and Daeyeon in the park, trying to talk his mind off things, but it wasn’t helping much, his thoughts always went back to Yeosang.

His phone rang and he pulled it out quickly, “Hello? Yes. O-Okay, thank you.” he hung up and turned to San who looked at him expectantly, Wooyoung sighed, “He’s safe, he’s gonna be okay, just he hasn’t woken up yet.”

San smiled, “That’s good.” he said, gently grabbing Daeyeon’s hand so she knew to stop walking, “And it’s nice to know that everything with Chyohyun is being taken care of.”

Wooyoung nodded, “I-I just wish we’d have known earlier.”

“We all do.”

Daeyeon tugged on San’s finger and he turned to her to find her pointing was a face of awe to a nearby duck, saying something near, “Duckie!” multiple times, her voice sounding soft, considering how much crying she’d done the day before.

“You wanna go see the duckie?” San asked.

Daeyeon jumped while squealing excitedly, pointing at the duck again, “Duckie duckie!” she exclaimed, and San smiled softly while picking up the little girl and bringing her toward the duck, then set her down and she began chasing the duck around in circles, giggling loudly, causing both Wooyoung and San to smile and chuckle a little bit.

Wooyoung decided to text the group chat with the others to update them, and he got a flood of replies of, ‘thank GOD” and he sighed as he put his phone away and looked up, to see Daeyeon now chasing San instead of the duck, which wasn’t anywhere to be found, it’d probably flown away.

Wooyoung smiled before walking over to them, Daeyeon seeming him and running toward him, squealing something near, “Un Mama un!” as she got closer, so Wooyoung turned and ran as slowly as he could without walking away from Daeyeon who thought it was fun and ran after him as fast as she could, which was pretty fast, considering she’d been sick.

Before any of them knew it, it had been almost an hour since the phone call, and Wooyoung had barely thought about it, until he received another call from the hospital, he stopped running to answer it, “Hello? Yes. He is? Can we visit him yet? Okay, thank you.”

He turned to San who was holding a panting Daeyeon and smiled, “He’s awake, and we can go see him.” he said, his voice relieved.

“Then let’s go see him.” San said smiling back.

~

The three of them walked into Yeosang’s room, and Daeyeon was the first at his side, somehow managing to climb onto the bed to give a big hug, smiling and saying, “Sangie.” in a content voice, and when she let go, she snuggled into his side and yawned, tired from his playing at the park, and still having the remnants of being sick.

“Hi guys.” Yeosang said softly, putting his arm protectively around Daeyeon.

“Don’t just ‘hi guys’ us, please, are you actually okay?” Wooyoung asked.

“I-I don’t know, I don’t want to see Chyohyun again, or have part of him growing inside of me.” Yeosang said.

“Oh, don’t worry, he’s being taken care of.” San said, coming to sit in the chair beside Yeosang.

“But what about-”

“You don’t have to keep it if you don’t want to.” Wooyoung interrupted, “No one’s stopping you.”

Yeosang put on a forced smile, “Thanks, I needed that.”

“You’ve been here for me through my hard times, I’ll be here for you, but I actually need you to talk to me.”

Yeosang made a guilty face, “I’ll try.” he said, opening his arms for an embrace, which Wooyoung gladly took,and started crying softly on his shoulder.

“Just please don’t scare me like that again, please.”

Yeosang nodded, “I promise I’ll try.”

“Thank you.” Wooyoung said as he straightened up again as the others walked in.

“Please don’t do that again.” Seonghwa said, stepping forward and embracing him.

“I won’t hyung, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't come fight me, you'll find out what their talking about in the next chapter or two.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh I'm sorry, I meant to update a while ago, but I forgot, cause I usually update at the same time as wattpad and I didn't!!

After Yeosang got released from the medical hospital, he was admitted to a mental hospital, to make sure he was getting better both mentally and physically.

It had been about a week, and Wooyoung had just received a phone call, Yeosang was ready to be discharged, so he was waiting for San to arrive so he could watch Daeyeon while he went to pick up Yeosang.

There was a knock at the door, and Wooyoung opened it to find San standing there, he shook his head as he rolled his eyes, “You know you don’t have to knock, I gave you a key for a reason!” he exclaimed as San stepped past him and picked up Daeyeon, who was waddling quickly up to him and making grabby hands.

San turned to Wooyoung sheepishly, “I kinda lost the key…”

Wooyoung sighed and face palmed, “Oh well, just make sure you’re actually able to get back inside if you leave, cause I’m taking my keys, I don’t need you losing those too.”

“Okay! See you soon Wooyoung!”

“Okay, bye San, bye Daeyeon.”

“Bye bye mama.” Daeyeon said with a slight pout on her face, but she was still clinging it San.

“I’ll see you later baby.” Wooyoung said, stepping toward Daeyeon, and San, and nuzzled the little girl’s cheek before leaving the apartment.

~

Wooyoung looked around him as he followed the nurse through the many locked hallways until they reached where Yeosang was supposedly staying, even though he was out at his lunch at the moment.

“I just need you to sign these then we can go get him.” the nurse said, handing Wooyoung a small stack of papers, which he accepted and sat down at the table, beginning to read them.

Once he’d finished, he handed the nurse the papers and she walked from the room, and he slumped back into his chair, waiting for her to return with Yeosang.

She did a few minutes later, and Wooyoung quickly stood and embraced the older, “Please don’t ever do that again.”

“I know, I already promised Seonghwa hyung.” Yeosang reminded.

Wooyoung smiled sadly at him, “And I’m going to make sure you stick to that promise.”

~

“SANGIE!” Daeyon screeched as soon as she saw Yeosang walk through the door with Wooyoung, cause the three others in the room flinch from the loud sound.

She waddled up to Yeosang and wrapped her arms around his leg and giggled, before looking up at him, he smiled softly at her and scrunched his nose, then lifted her off the ground and held her in his arms, she smiled happily as she snuggled into his chest.

“I’m guessing she missed me.” Yeosang said, chuckling.

San nodded, “Yes she did.”

“She asked me  _ everyday  _ when you were coming back.”

Yeosang chuckled softly as he stared at the little girl in his arms,  _ Imagine if Wooyoung hadn’t found me when he did, how would she have reacted?  _ He thought slightly squeezing Daeyeon before setting her down, she immediately ran to Wooyoung.

“Mama.” she said, looking up at him with pouty lips, “Hungi.”

Wooyoung smiled at her improving speech, “Okay, I’ll get you some food Yeonie.” he said happily, poking her cheek, causing the little girl to giggle cutely.

He made his way to the kitchen where he set Daeyeon down and opened the cabinet to grab her a snack, then turned around and handed it to her, she smiled brightly, “Takes Mama!” she exclaimed before running off back to San.

A few minutes later, Seonghwa appeared at the door, and Yeosang rushed to open it, Seonghwa smiled widely at him before pulling him into a tight hug.

“Hyung.” Yeosang said, tapping Seonghwa’s shoulder, “Hyung.” 

“Seonghwa.” no response. 

“Seonghwa hyung.”

“I can’t breathe.”

Seonghwa immediately let him go, “Oh, sorry.” he said turning to look at the floor, sniffing and pouting slightly, “I’m just really glad you’re okay.”

Yeosang scrunched his nose at the older’s cuteness, “It’s fine hyung.” he said.

~

As soon as Yunho walked into the apartment the next morning, he walked up and lightly slapped Yeosang, “Don’t  _ ever  _ fucking do that again please.”

“Ow.” he said quietly, nodding his head as Daeyeon walked up to Yunho an offended look on her face.

“I ou hur Sangie?” she asked upsetly, her lip quivering as she stared up at Yunho.

Yunho looked down at her and immediately looked like he was about to cry, “I didn’t mean to.” he said softly, crouching down to comfort the little girl.

But all she did was shake her head, and say, “No Ho.” and turning toward the door and smiling widely, “GI!” she exclaimed upon seeing Mingi.

“Oh come on!” Yunho exclaimed, standing up as Mingi picked up the smiling Daeyeon.

Daeyeon giggled cutely, “No no Ho.” she said then giggled again, “Aplogie.”

Yunho just sighed in defeat, “Fine.” and turned to Yeosang, “I’m sorry.”

Yeosang just chuckled, “Yeonnie, he didn’t need to apologize.” he said to Daeyeon, “I kinda needed it anyway.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a filler chapter.

Wooyoung pulled open the door to reveal Sulji, ready to watch Daeyeon while he and Yeosang were at classes, “Thanks again.” he said, letting her inside.

She smiled, “Of course.” 

“She’s not quite awake yet, but we have to leave for our earlier classes.”

Sulji nodded, “I haven’t eaten yet, is it okay if I-”

“Yeah, go ahead.”

She smiled, “Thanks.”

“Well, we have to go now.” Yeosang said appearing from the hallway, looking directly at Wooyoung.

“I was actually ready before you for once!” Wooyoung countered, pretending to be offended.

Yeosang chuckled, “You were, but still, we’ve gotta go or we’ll be late.”

“What’s wrong with being a little late?”

“Wooyoung.”

“I’m joking!” he responded, stepping toward the door, pausing when Daeyeon appeared behind Yeosang.

“Mama?” she said sleepily, rubbing her eyes, “Sannie?”

“He’ll be here later okay sweetheart?” Sulji said, stepping toward the little girl, who smiled tiredly at her.

“Sulgi!”

Sulji picked up the still sleepy child as they both waved to Wooyoung and Yeosang, “Now got to class.”

~

“Can I come over to see Daeyeon again?” San asked as he walked out of class with Wooyoung and Yeosang, back toward their apartment.

“We already told you San, anytime, that’s why we gave you a key.” Yeosang said, playfully rolling his eyes.

“I kinda lost them…”

“Again?!”

San shook his head, “No. I still haven’t found them.”

Wooyoung sighed, “Oh well, anyway, yes, you can come over to see Daeyeon, she was asking for you this morning.”

“Okay!”

They fell silent and Wooyoung paused for a second as Junghyung and Minhwa approached them.

All of them stopped in front of each other, all silent, “What do you want?” Wooyoung asked, a slight coldness to his voice.

“Um... we wanted to say… uh… we’re sorry.” Minhwa said, almost mumbling.

“Sorry? Sorry for what? The  _ years _ of bullying, breaking into my apartment, kidnapping my kid, your friend-”

“We had nothing to do with that.” Junghyung said, “We may have been friends with him, but we’d  _ never _ do something like that. Or encourage others to do something like that.”

“Good to know.” Wooyoung mumbled.

Minhwa looked past Wooyoung, toward the clock, and nudged Junghyung, who looked at his phone and his eyes widened a portion, “Look, we gotta go, but please consider accepting our apology.” he said before hurrying off, Minhwa following close behind.

“What was that about?” San asked as they started walking, “I got the jist of it, but still?”

“You know when I first met you and the rest of the guys?”

San nodded, “Your apartment was trashed, so we decided to clean it for you.”

Wooyoung kinda half smiled, “Yeah, they, Chyohyun, and a couple others trashed it and-”

“Wait, they were the ones to take Daeyeon?”

Wooyoung nodded, “But they seemed to have changed, or tried to at least.”

“I don’t care, they trashed your dorm,  _ and  _ kidnapped-”

“Yeah, I know, but still, some part of me wants to forgive them.”

“But-”

Yeosang stopped him by placing his hand on his shoulder, “San, it’s his choice what he wants to do, okay?”

San sighed heavily and continued walking, “Okay.”

~

“Mama!” Daeyeon exclaimed happily, waddling from her room, just barely awake from her nap, as she got further from her room, she spotted San, and her face lit up, “Dada!”

She looked around and spotted Yeosang, “Sangie!”

The three others in the room were kinda shocked about it, even though she called San ‘Dada’ most of the time.

“Hi Yeonnie.” San said as the little girl came up to him and made gabby hands, he chuckled and pulled her up onto the couch to sit between him and Wooyoung.

She smiled widely and snuggled into San’s side, “Ovie.” she said.

“You wanna watch a movie?” Wooyoung asked, and Daeyeon widened her eyes and nodded quickly, he chuckled, “What movie do you wanna watch?”

“Pincess!” Daeyeon exclaimed, clapping her hands together in excitement, “Pincess, pincess, pincess!”

Wooyoung laughed softly, “Okay, we’ll watch your princess movie.” he said, standing up to put on the movie.

Once he sat back down, Daeyeon moved from cuddling close to San, to cuddling close to him, and did the opposite a few minutes later, and kept repeating it, until San scooted a little closer to the both of them, causing Daeyeon to finally stop moving because she was able to cuddle up to both Wooyoung and San at the same time.

Wooyoung let out a small sigh as he stared down at his little girl  _ She’s grown really attached to San, really quickly, I wonder why, she’s usually shy, it took her months to warm up to Sulji.  _

After what felt like  _ hours _ , the movie finally ended and Daeyeon was asleep, still snuggled between Wooyoung and San.

Yeosang let out a sigh of relief, “Finally!” he said softly, “It’s over!”

“ _ You  _ didn’t have to watch the whole thing.” Wooyoung responded, turning slightly and picking up Daeyeon.

Yeosang shrugged, “I had nothing better to do.”

“I sure sitting and staring at the ceiling would’ve been better than sitting through the entirety of that movie, without Daeyeon being awake for most of it.” San counterd.

“I doubt it.” Yeosang and Wooyoung said at the same time.

“Though, I can’t count how many times I’ve had to sit through that movie with her, I’m about ready to freaking  _ burn _ the disk and pretend I lost it.”

The other two chuckled, and Wooyoung stood and stepped toward Daeyeon’s room, “How often does she watch that movie?”

“So much, that I feel like if I watch it a million years from now, it’ll be too soon.” Wooyoung said, disappearing down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no idea where I want this to go anymore, so I might be ending it soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is really shitty, but I'm posting it anyway
> 
> Also, this book is probably coming to an end, cause I'm kinda running out of inspiration for this, so I'll probably write the ending within the next few chapters

A few days later everyone was at Wooyoung and Yeosang’s dorm, yelling and laughing as they attempted to beat each other at mario kart, while Daeyeon ran around screaming out of excitement, and because everyone else was being loud.

Someone knocked on the door, and Yunho stood up to open it, it was the principal, “May I come in.” he asked, and Yunho turned toward where the others were seated, some of them noticing, and quieting down, while the others continued their game.

“Um.” Yunho said, scanning around until he made eye contact with Yeosang, who nodded, “Yeah, sure.” and stepped to the side to let him in.

“Hello, sir.” Wooyoung said, “Did you need something?”

“I need to speak with Yeosang for a moment.” 

“Oh okay.” Yeosang said, standing, then following him out into the hallway, “What did you need sir?”

He sighed, “I know it might be hard for you, me bringing this up.” Yeosang braced himself, he knew he was going to mention Chyohyun, and he knew it would hurt, “But I want to apologize for what my son did, and for not believing your friends when they tried to come to me about it. I just couldn’t believe it was my son they were talking about.”

Yeosang took a deep breath, calming himself, “It’s fine sir, a parents’ typical reaction is denying it, and there was no way you could’ve known exactly what was happening, none of them could. But I feel like I should be apologizing, I’m sorry your son was like that, and that I didn’t want to keep it-”

“Yeosang.” Mr. Hwang cut him off, “It wasn’t your fault, and you don’t have to apologize for aborting, you didn’t want it.” he smiled at him, “I also wanted to let you know that I’ll be taking further legal action against Chyohyun, even if he is my flesh and blood, what he did was wrong. That’s all I have to say, you can go back to your friends now.”

“Thank you for telling me sir.” Yeosnag said, bowing, then turning and walking back into the apartment.

~

San and Wooyoung sat alone in the living room after the others had left, Yeosang had gone to his room, and they put Daeyeon down for her nap.

“Do you know who her father is?” San asked, turning to Wooyoung.

Wooyoung shook his head, “No, I have absolutely no idea. Why?”

“Cause I’ve noticed she kinda looks like me. She has eyes like mine, and her jawline kinda looks like a mix between ours.”

“Do you think…?”

“Maybe.” San said shrugging, “There’s really no way to find out for sure.”

“Unless we do a DNA test.” Wooyoung suggested.

“Where would we get the money for that?”

“I’m sure the others would help us, and I have quite a bit myself that I saved for emergencies.”

“This isn’t an emergency.”

“Whatever you say, cause this is pretty big for me.”

San sighed, “I guess this is pretty big. When do you wanna do it?”

Wooyoung smiled, “I like to get it done as soon as possible, if that’s fine with you.”

“Prefect. You wanna tell the others?”

“After the test.”

~

San walked up to Wooyoung the day after their conversation with a big smile on his face, “There’s an opening this afternoon.”

“Did you sign us up?” Wooyoung responded.

San shook his head, “Not all the way, I just needed to check if you wanted to. I can go submit it now.”

“Cool, what time this afternoon?”

“4:30, about ten minutes.”

“Okay, I’ll go get Daeyeon, and meet you there.”

“Got it, see ya there.” San responded before walking off.

Wooyoung started toward his dorm, humming a song stuck in his head as he walked,  _ Why am I really hoping San’s her father?  _

He continued humming and walking,  _ Probably because San’s a good, nice, beautiful guy, and not an asshole, which is what I hoped her father was like.  _

_ Did I just call him beautiful? _

He opened the door to his apartment and stepped inside to find Daeyeon sitting on the couch laughing loudly with Sulgi sitting next to her, both their heads whipped toward him when they heard the door close.

“Mama!” Daeyeon shouted excitedly as she ran up to Wooyoung, who knelt down to let the little girl run into his arms, “Where Dada?” she asked.

“We’re going to see him right now baby.” Wooyoung responded.

“Yay!” she exclaimed hugging her Mama then wriggling out his grasp and running to her bedroom to put her shoes on.

Sulji walked up to him, “You found her father?”

“I don’t know yet, we’re going to go find out.” Wooyoung responded, kicking his bag to the side so he wouldn’t trip over it later.

“Who is it?”

“San.”

“Who would’ve thought.”

“I honestly didn’t notice it until he mentioned it, but now that I think about it, I see some of him in her.”

Daeyeon appeared from her room a huge smile on her face, Sulji turned toward her then back to Wooyoung, “I see it too, she has his eyes and dimples.”

“But we still don’t know for sure.”

“I feel like he is, she has a very special bond with him, a father daughter type of bond.”

“They really do. Here’s your pay for today, and thanks again for watching her.” Wooyoung said picking up Daeyeon.

Sulji smiled, “Of course, I’ll get going now.” she said then walked out of the door.

Wooyoung smiled softly, then set Daeyeon down and grabbed her hand, “Let’s go see Dada.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sosososososososososooooooo sorry for not updating for so long!! n e ways, here's the next chapter!! (at least one more coming today/tomorrow)

San stared down at the paper, So she really is my daughter. He smiled, Now to find a cute way to tell Wooyoung and the others…  
An amazing idea popped into his head and his smile widened, Now I just need to get Yeosang to help me.   
So he pulled out his phone and messaged Yeosang, and waited for a response, when it came up, he giggled, then pressed Yeosang’s number and called him.  
“So what did you have in mind?” Yeosang asked before San could get a word in.  
“Um, I was thinking like a T-shirt or something the said like ‘proud father’ or like ‘I’m a dad!’ or something cheesy like that.” San responded.  
Yeosang chuckled, “If you really want to. Or you could just like buy one of those father’s day things.” he said sarcastically.  
“That’s not a bad idea.”   
Yeosang sighed, “I was joking, San. I really think you should just like give him the paper in an envelope or something and pretend it’s a letter from someone.”  
“You know what, I like that idea even more. I think imma do that.”  
“Glad to help, now next item of business, how do you wanna tell the others?”  
“Uhhhhh… I don’t know. You’re the smart one here.”  
“Well, I’m stumped on this one, we’ll have to think more.”  
“Maybe once we tell Wooyoung he’ll be able to help us think.”  
“Maybe, though you both have the same amount of brain cells.”  
“Did you just call us stupid?”  
“Maybe, maybe not.”  
San shook his head, “Oh well, gotta go, I’ll talk to you when I get back to the dorm.”  
“Okay, cool, bye.” Yeosang said then hung up.  
San sighed and started toward Wooyoung’s dorm room, wondering how Wooyoung would react to the news.  
Yeosang’s reaction was priceless. He thought, pulling out his phone and seeing a message from his teacher, a surprise class, Welp, guess I’ll have to talk to Wooyoung after. And started toward the classroom assigned in the message.  
When he got there, he saw the others standing near the back, as all the chairs were already full, so he started over to them, and noticed Wooyoung was holding Daeyeon, I guess Sulji was busy.  
“Hey guys!” San said happily with a wide smile on his face as he walked up to them, placing the paper in his pocket.  
“Hi San.” Mingi said, waving  
“Sannie!” Daeyeon squealed quite loudly catching a few people’s attention as she reached toward him.  
San chuckled and took her from Wooyoung’s arm into his and she snuggled close to him and smiled happily.  
San turned to Wooyoung, “I need to talk to you after this.” he said and Wooyoung nodded and smiled, turning his attention to the front as the class started.  
San sighed and did the same as Daeyeon looked around confused as to why everyone was so quiet, thankfully though, she didn’t try to disturb the silence as one of the professors beginning to talk.  
“Thank you all for coming.” she said, “This is just a brief meeting to inform you that the end of the quarter project is called off, but for those of you that have already done it, it is extra credit.”  
Collective cheers and couple groans were heard around the hall, but they silenced when the professor called out again, “We have only decided this because two of our other professors are in the hospital, there is no way I’m grading this project alone.” some people chuckled, and she continued, “Anyway one of them is very sick, and the other was involved in an accident, so please keep them in your thoughts. That is all I have for you today, so you may leave now.”  
Wooyoung turned toward the rest of them, “Well, what a fortunate turn of events, for the project I mean, cause we haven’t even started.”  
“Yeah, one less thing to stress about now.” Hongjoong said, then sighed, “Anyway, I gotta go to work so, I see y’all later.”  
“Bye Joong!” they called as he walked away.  
“Anyway, Wooyoung, let’s go outside for a bit.” San said, handing Daeyeon to Seonghwa, she was very happy about that.  
“Okay, let’s go.” Wooyoung responded and they started out the door.  
“I got the results.” San said, smiling.  
“Really? What did they say?” Wooyoung asked excitedly.  
“See for yourself.” San responded, handing Wooyoung the envelope.

~

“I wonder how the guys are gonna react!” Wooyoung said excitedly, as he and San headed back to his dorm after their class.  
San smiled, “I hope it’s a good reaction.”  
“I’m sure it will be.” Wooyoung responded, pushing open the door to their apartment, where they were met with an anticipating Yeosang.  
“How’d it go?” Yeosang asked, flashing a knowing smile at the two.  
“Oh my God, Sangie I’m so happy!” Wooyoung exclaimed as he practically jumped through the door, where he was met by Daeyeon who was excited just because her mama was.  
“Mama! Dada!” She exclaimed happily, as she smiled at them, “And Sangie!”  
Wooyoung sighed then smiled and walked over to the couch, then other two close behind, “And to think Daeyeon figured it out before us.” He said, shaking his head.  
“We probably should’ve noticed she looks a bit like me earlier.” San agreed.  
“Anyway, how do you guys wanna tell the others?” Yeosang asked.  
Wooyoung thought for a moment, then a bright smile found it’s way into his lips, “I have an idea, I just need to talk to San for a second.” He said, then grabbed San’s hand, pulling him up off the couch and into the hallway, just barely out of earshot for Yeosang.  
San turned to Wooyoung, who was looking really nervous and was biting the inside of his cheek, “Is something wrong Woo?”  
Wooyoung shook his head, “No everything is perfect.” He said happily, “I uh, just wanted to ask you something…”  
San was silent as he waited for Wooyoung to continue, and Wooyoung took a deep breath, then did, “I was gonna ask you a while ago, but I chickened out, cause I was really nervous. But finding out that your Daeyeon’s father, made this feel like the right moment.”  
Wooyoung pauses, and looked down, “So um, San, doyouwannabemyboyfriend?” He rushes out, and sighed quietly afterward.  
“W-what?”  
Wooyoung bit the inside of his cheek again, the sighed and slowed his speech, “Do you wanna...be...my...uh...boyfriend?” He finally managed to say even though he was very nervous for San’s answer.  
“Are you kidding!?” San exclaimed, “Of course I will!”   
San smiled brightly, and brought his hand to Wooyoung’s cheek, “I’m so glad you asked, cause I’m sure I would’ve talked myself out of it again.” He said, looking Wooyoung in the eyes, and smiling happily at him.  
Wooyoung smiled back, and moved San’s hand from his cheek, then snuggled into the older male’s chest.  
Neither of them noticed Yeosang standing in the hallway smiling at the moment between two of his best friends, Daeyeon standing quietly at his side, staring at her Mama and Dada, not really knowing what was happening, but that it was best for her to stay quiet.  
After a few moments, Yeosang’s phone went off, and he found a message from Seonghwa, telling him to bring San and Wooyoung with him to the cafe where they’d usually meet for the project.  
Yeosang replies with a quick ‘ok’ then turned to the couple in the hallway, who were now staring at him whole holding hands, hw sighed, “Sorry to interrupt your moment, but Seonghwa needs us at the cafe, so we gotta skedaddle.”  
“Oh okay. We’ll be ready in about 10 minutes.” San said, shoving Wooyoung toward his room, while he headed to the bathroom, switching about five minutes later and soon were both standing in front of Yeosang in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna be able to get on this account much anymore :(   
> Archive is blocked on my home wifi, and I can only get on Wattpad (for some weird reason) so if you guys would like regular updates (more than once or twice in a few months) go check out this book on Wattpad (if you have it).
> 
> I love you guys! Those of you that have supported this book that is, sadly, quickly coming to a close. Woosan will have another child before I end it though.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am so sorry for not updating, I'm trying my best!!

As the three walked up, Seonghwa and Hongjoong were looking at Wooyoung and San’s entwined hands and smiling smugly, while everyone else was in their own little world doing whatever they were doing.  
Daeyeon spotted Seonghwa and smiled really big and let go of San’s hand and ran up to him, “Songha!” she exclaimed jumping up and down next to his chair.  
He looked down at her and smiled, before bringing her into his lap, “Hello little one.” he said, still smiling widely then turned back to Wooyoung and San, “So.” he started.  
“Did you finally accept your crush on him, San.” Hongjoong asked, looking him directly in the eyes.  
San’s face flushed as he bit the inside of his cheek and looked down at his shoes, slightly tightening his grip on Wooyoung’s hand, “Y-yeah, and u-um… he’s m-my boyfriend now.” he stuttered, still staring down at his shoes.  
“Well finally.” Mingi said from behind them, “You’ve been gushing to us about him for years.” This statement proved to only make San more flustered.  
“And don’t you have something else to tell them?” Yeosang questioned, “Wooyoung? San?”  
“Uh… yeah.” San said, “W-why don’t you tell them Wooyoung?”  
“Why me? It’s your big news.” Wooyoung responded.  
“Yeah, but it involves your kid.” San stated.  
“You mean our kid.” Wooyoung corrected.  
“Wait what?” Seonghwa stopped them, “What do you mean ‘our kid’”  
“Wooyoung are you pregnant again?” Yunho asked.  
Wooyoung shook his head and laughed, “No, were talking about Daeyeon.”  
“I knew it!” Jongho exclaimed, “Each of you owe me 20 bucks.”  
“What? No way Jongho! You just said it would be one of us, but I said it was San. So you each owe me the $20.” Hongjoong retorted.  
“How about you both get $20 from each of us, since technically you both won, sound fair?” Yeosang said, and Hongjoong and Jongho looked at each other before agreeing.

~

After they’d returned from the cafe, Wooyoung and San had decided to go out as just themselves for a bit, and had left Daeyeon at home with Yeosang, who was seated on the couch after putting Daeyeon in bed for her nap.  
He decided to watch something on the tv, and just turned it on to what happened to be the news, with something he never wanted to see, about someone he never wanted to see or hear about again.  
Someone knocked at the door and Yeosang froze, suddenly becoming extremely paranoid, What if it’s him? What if he’s back? He’ll be mad. Mad that I did nothing to get him out of prison. Mad that I aborted. Mad enough that he could kill me, like he did to Minhwa, a-and Junghyung…  
He heard the knock again, a bit louder than the previous, he shook his head, trying to clear it, trying to convince himself to get up off the couch and answer the dang door.  
The knock sounded again and he finally got up to answer it, finding San standing at the door with Wooyoung, “We’re gonna go stay in my dorm tonight.” San said, “We just came back so Wooyoung could grab a few things, including his keys.”  
“O-okay.” Yeosang said, trying to keep his voice still as he did, then Wooyoung stepped past him into the apartment and heading immediately to his room, appearing a few moments later with a small bag slung over his shoulder.  
“I’ll be back in the morning.” Wooyoung said, “Make sure Daeyeon sleeps well, and you as well.”  
Yeosang nodded, afraid to speak, and as soon as the couple was out of his sight he shut the door and sighed quietly, laying his forehead on the door for a few moments, then turning around and walking back over to the couch.  
He was about to sit down, when he felt like he was being watched, and paused and glanced around, then noticed the balcony door broken and slightly open. It's him, I know it, who else would it be?  
He heard footsteps behind him and some heavy breathing, so he slowly turned toward the sounds, terrified of what he might find, and what he found was exactly what he didn’t want to, exactly who he never wanted to see again, was standing right in front of him, Hwang Chyohyun.  
“Miss me, pretty boy?” he spat, taking a step closer to Yeosang, who backed away, unknowingly toward the couch.  
“Trying to escape? Where are you trying to go?”  
Yeosang just shook his head, hoping that would make this horrible person go away, that he’d wake up and this was just another nightmare, as Chyohyun continued to step closer to him, and he continued to back away, until his calves hit the couch and he couldn’t move any further.  
*WARNING: nonconsensual sexual actions ahead, please skip if you are not comfortable*  
Chyohyun chuckled and smirked, before shoving Yeosang roughly onto the couch and standing above him, “You’ve really made me mad, with what you’ve done, Yeosang.”  
Yeosang shuddered, he’d only heard Chyohyun use his actual name once before, when he was getting shoved into the police car, and he’d spotted him standing at the back of the small crowd.  
I’m in some deep shit right now… Chyohyun climbed on top of the other male when he didn’t respond, “Do I have to remind you of my rules?” he growled.  
No. Yeosang thought, I remember them perfectly well, I wish I could erase them though, and you.  
Chyohyun roughly grabbed Yeosang’s shirt and ripped it off, “Answer me when I speak to you.”  
Yeosang still stayed silent as a single tear escaped his eye and fell down his cheek, Why’d you have to choose now to come back, when I know there’s no one here to protect me, to help me, or save me? Why’d you even have to come back at all?  
“Still not talking, huh pretty boy?” Chyohyun scoffed and rolled his eyes, slipping off his own shirt and leaning in closer to Yeosang, “Fine, you’ll get what you deserve for doing what you did to it.”   
“N-No.” Yeosang whispered, “P-please, don’t.”  
But Chyohyun ignored him and continued to remove items of clothing from both of them, freezing when he heard the apartment door slam open, but placing his hands on Yeosang’s crotch as he watched an infuriated Wooyoung storm across the room.  
“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!” he raged, about ready to punch the shit out of Chyohyun.  
“Oh, nothing.” Chyohyun said, “Just claiming what’s mine.”  
*END WARING (but horribly written fight scene coming up next :D)*  
Wooyoung scoffed and looked at Yeosang who’s eyes pleaded for him to do something, so he did, “You’re fucking delusional.” he said, before lunging at Chyohyun and landing both fists on his stomach, causing him to clutch his hands to his stomach as his face scrunched.  
Wooyoung punched him again, in the face, “Get up.” he demanded, glancing toward the door as he heard running footsteps, spotting San standing there, out of breath.  
Chyohyun got real close to Wooyoung’s face, “Make me.” he spat, then slapped Wooyoung across the face, angering San.  
“Oh I’ll fucking make you.” San said, lunging at Chyohyun and knocking him off the couch onto the floor, where he proceeded to throw raging punches at the other boy until he was begging for him to stop, “Now get the fuck out and don’t fucking come back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized since I haven't been on here, I hadn't told you guys that I'm auditioning for JYPE over this summer and if I don't make it try for SM as well.
> 
> Any who, love you guys who continue to support and read this book even after I haven't updated for so long, please continue to do so!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have written right now!! I'll update as soon as I can once I get the next chap done!!

Yeosang laid on the couch shaking, even after Chyohyun had been dragged out by the police, again, I don’t want to believe it was him, again. Or that it almost happened, again. He thought, taking quick, shaky breaths.  
Wooyoung was standing next to him with a worried look now overtaking his enraged one from a few seconds ago, the same for San.  
After a few moments of silence, Yeosang spoke up, “H-how did you g-guys know, I needed h-help.” he whispered, holding his arms tightly to his stomach.  
“I think Daeyeon figured out how to use a phone.” San responded, “She called us on your phone somehow.”  
“Bad man go bye bye.” Daeyeon said from somewhere behind San, “Sangie, bad man wen bye bye.”  
Yeosang forced a smile, “Thank you.” he said, his voice still quiet, as the little girl waddle-walked her way over to him.  
“Sangie no be sad. Sangie safe.”

~

“And you’re sure it was him?” Hyunjin asked Wooyoung as Yeosang followed behind them with a couple of Hyunjin’s friends.  
Wooyoung nodded, “I think he’s locked up again, but I don’t know if that knowledge makes Yeosang feel any better.”  
Hyunjin shook his head, “Damn, my little brother had always been an asshole, but never expected this much from him.”  
“Who knew Hyunjin’s little bro was such a dick.” One of Hyunjin’s friends, Jisung said, “I mean, I knew he was a little brat, but not this bad.”  
“That’s what Hyunjin literally just said, mate.” A second friend, Felix, responded.  
“I know.”  
Felix rolled his eyes.  
“Anywho, how are you and that boyfriend of yours, Wooyoung?” The last person walking with them, Chan, asked.  
“Bro, I didn’t know he could be so cute. He’s literally the sweetest bean I’ve seen.” Wooyoung said sighed happily, “And what makes it better is his and Daeyeon’s relationship just seems stronger, argh, I love both of them so much.”  
The other people walking with him chuckled slightly, “You’re literally so whipped for this man.” Felix teased.  
“Of course I am!”  
“Of course you are what?” San asked, walking up to the small group of boys.  
“Whipped for his boyfriend.”   
“Oh, I’m probably just as whipped for him.” San responded, “Speaking of my boyfriend, I need to talk with him.”  
“Steal him if you need, boyfriend always takes first place.” Chan said.  
“Why do you say that when you always leave your ‘couple time’ with Minho to hang with us?” Jisung asked.  
“Shhhshsh, I don’t always do that.”  
“Yeah, but you have recently been ignoring him.”  
“Cuz I’m planning something, um, special, because our fifth year is coming up soon, so, I want it to be something memorable.”  
“You are probably one of the best boyfriends Minho could get.” Hyunjin said.  
“What do you mean by that?” Felix asked, chuckling.  
“Eh, Chan could do better than an ex fuckboy.”  
“You’re so rude to him.” Chan said, chuckling a bit.  
“I’m rude to everyone.” Hyunjin responded, “He ain’t special.”  
“Then I guess me and Felix are special, cuz you aren’t rude to us.” Jisung said.  
“You guys are my boyfriends, of course you’re special!” Hyunjin responded and chuckled.  
“I’ll talk to you guys later.”   
Wooyoung said, smiling then walking away with San, “You needed to talk to me?”  
San nodded, “My parents want me to come home for the next few weeks, while we’re on break.” He said, “And they want me to bring you and Daeyeon with me.”  
Wooyoung turned and looked at him with wide eyes, “They wanna meet us?” He asked.  
San nodded, “When I told my parents I got a boyfriend and found out I had a daughter, they immediately egged me to bring you guys to see them.”  
“That’s so cute, I wish my parents were like that.”  
“What do you mean?”  
Wooyoung sighed, “My parents cut off all ties with me when they found out I was pregnant. I haven’t heard from or of them for almost 3 years.”  
“They bitches then.”  
Wooyoung chuckled, “Honestly no argument. Anyway, wanna go back to the apartment and start packing? I really wanna meet your parents.”  
San smiled, “I can’t wait for you to meet them, they’ll love you.”  
They made their way quickly toward Wooyoung’s dorm and once they arrived inside, Daeyeon was practically immediately on top of them with a wide smile as she wrapped each of her arms around one of her parents legs.  
San chuckled, “Hello Yeonnie.” He said.  
“Dada!” She responded excitedly then turned and looked at Wooyoung, “Mama!”  
“Hi baby.” Wooyoung said back, fluffing his daughter’s hair.  
Daeyeon smiled then turned to San, “Upu Dada.” She said, slightly pouting.  
San chuckled slightly and picked up the little girl and rested her in his hip.  
Daeyeon smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, Wooyoung smiled and sighed happily at the sight in front of him.  
“Anyway, Wooyoung when do you want to leave to my parents?” San asked, turning to the younger boy, “They said any times is good for them.”  
“Well, school ended today, I got nothing better to do, so can we go tonight?” Wooyoung responded.  
“Sounds fine to me.”   
Wooyoung smiled, “Let’s get packing.”  
San nodded in response.

~

“Mama?” Daeyeon asked, and Wooyoung sighed, I just got her to sleep. He thought.  
“You need something baby?” Wooyoung asked, turning around in his seat to look at the little who was buckled in her car seat.  
Daeyeon pouted and nodded, “Pee pee.” She said.  
Wooyoung turned to San, “How long do we have till we get there?” “About 20 minutes. Why?” San responded.  
“Daeyeon’s gotta go.”  
“Okay, I’ll try to find somewhere to stop.”  
“Daeyeon, try to hold it okay love?”  
Daeyeon sucked in her stomach and puffed out her cheeks and nodded, a determined look on her face.  
San glanced at the gps, then turned over to Wooyoung, but only for a second, “My parent’s house is the closest place for a bathroom, we’re about 15 minutes out, do you think she can wait that long?”  
Wooyoung shook his head and shrugged, “I don’t know, we’ll have to see.”  
The rest of the drive passed in peace, Daeyeon managed to make it to her grandparents without an accident.  
“Sannie! You’re here!” A woman, assumadly San’s mom, exclaimed from behind them as San pulled their bags from the car.  
“Hi mom.” San responded, smiling at her as he swung one of the bags over his shoulder, then carried the other two with one of his arms, while he grabbed Wooyoung’s hand with his unoccupied one, and started toward the house.  
“How have you been sweetie?” She asked smiling, “Oh my gosh, this must be the boyfriend!”  
Wooyoung’s cheeks slightly flushed, I’m still kinda getting used to the boyfriend term, referring to me and San. He thought, “Hello, I’m Wooyoung. Also, sorry, but um, where’s your bathroom?”  
San’s mom smiled, “I’m Miyeon.” She said, turning around and pouting to a brightly lit hallway, “The bathroom’s just down that hallway.”  
Wooyoung nodded and thanked her and started down the hallway, only to stop, groan, sigh, then look down, as he felt something soaking his hip.  
“Oopsie?” Daeyeon said questioningly, “Sorry Mama.”  
Wooyoung looked at her and forced a smile, “It’s okay sweetie, don’t worry, just try not to do it again, okay?”  
“Yes Mama!”  
“Now let’s get you changed.”  
“Okay!”  
San sighed and handed Wooyoung a change of clothes for both him and Daeyeon.  
“Thanks.”  
Wooyoung disappeared down the hall and came back a few minutes later, Daeyeon completely changed and as happy as ever.  
“Um, if you don’t mind, I’m gonna take a shower real quick.” Wooyoung said watching Daeyeon run up to San with a wide smile and sit on his foot.  
“That’s fine, towels are under the sink.” Miyeon responded, “Take as long as you need.”  
Wooyoung thanked her and walked back to the bathroom.  
Miyeon went back to San who was now letting Daeyeon run back and forth around one of San’s sides holding onto one of his fingers.  
“So why didn’t you tell me earlier? About your daughter?” Miyeon asked.  
“I didn’t know too much longer than you.” San said, chuckling slightly, “But I’ve known Wooyoung and Daeyeon for over a year.”  
“Ah, but you never told me how you had your daughter.”  
“Mom, you know how children are made.”  
“You’re right, I do. But that’s not what I was asking, I want a back story.”  
San sighed and rolled his eyes, then turned to Daeyeon who was lightly tugging on his finger, “Yes baby?” He asked.  
“Upu!” Daeyeon exclaimed, pulling again in San’s finger.  
San smiled and picked up the little girl who snuggled happily into his shoulder.  
“Anyway…” San told her a basic summary of what happened, then turned to the front door as it opened, revealing his father.  
“San? You’re here already?” He asked, “Who’s this little cutie? And where’s your boyfriend?”  
San chuckled, “Hi dad, this is Daeyeon, my daughter, and Wooyoung is-“  
“Right here.” Wooyoung said from the hallway, “Hello sir, I’m Wooyoung.”  
“Ah, the famous boyfriend.” San’s dad chuckled, “Great to meet you, Wooyoung. I’m Dongmin.”  
“Mama.” Daeyeon said, lifting her head off of San’s shoulder and looking over at Wooyoung, “Wan Mama.”  
“I’m coming, be patient, angel.” Wooyoung said, stepping toward San.  
“Yeth Mama.”  
Wooyoung smiled as he took the little girl into his arms.  
“Anyway.” Miyeon said, “The guest room is just down the hall, the last door on the right. I can take Daeyeon while you put your stuff away, if you want.”  
“If you wouldn’t mind.” Wooyoung said, setting Daeyeon down on the floor then grabbed his bag from San.  
“Also, are you hungry? You haven’t eaten yet right?” Dongmin asked.  
San shook his head, “We haven’t eaten yet, but I’m a little hungry.” Wooyoung nodded in agreement.  
“If you want, we can go out to get something, while you get settled in? We could even take Daeyeon with us, in case y’all want some couple time.” Miyeon suggested.  
“That’s fine with me.” Wooyoung said.  
“Me too.” San added.  
“Great, I’ll call you, San, when we’re back.” Miyeon said, picking up Daeyeon and walking out the door, waving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, I love reading what you guys have to say :)

**Author's Note:**

> Um, leave kudos if you want to see a continuation, and go check me out on Wattpad under the same user (self promotion, yeet)


End file.
